


friends like these

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HQ Secret Santa 2018, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, next gen captains, second years are third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ennoshita wrung his hands in his lap. “Um… I thought you said we were going to watch something... ‘badass’.”“What’s more badass than this!” Terushima tapped on the screen with his socked toe to unpause the start of the volleyball match. “Ennoshita Chikara leading Karasuno to Nationals victory - that’s way cooler than any action movie.”Ennoshita isn't one to acknowledge his strengths, but that's okay - his friends have him covered.





	friends like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> Hey, Zoe! I hope the holidays and the new year treat you well!! (*＾▽＾)／

“What’s the password?” 

“Um… open sesame?”

“Nope. Try again.”

The pillow fort was impressive from the outside as far as pillow forts went, Ennoshita had to admit. It looked big enough for the five of them... hopefully. They weren't exactly small guys. It was a wonder Yahaba could crouch low enough to poke his head out to play gatekeeper. 

“I didn't know there was a password!” Terushima chirped from inside the fort.

“Because there wasn't,” Shirabu replied, muffled by the blankets.

Futakuchi popped his head out under Yahaba’s, upside down with his hands creeping out from under the blanket. “The password is ‘Yahaba's ticklish ribs’.”

“N-no, it's not! Don't you dare!”

“If you ruin the fort again,” Shirabu began, “I'll kick everyone except Ennoshita out of this house.”

“Eh?! Why me, too?!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Because you'll join and make it worse.”

“Alright, you got me there- Wait, this is my house!”

The doorway of mismatched sheets parted, revealing a castle of pillows, blankets, Christmas lights, and five Eevee evolution Pokemon plushies lined neatly under a tablet propped up on a stack of textbooks. There was a surprising amount of space, but that didn’t stop them from cuddling in close; Yahaba and Futakuchi were quick to sit on either side of Ennoshita and rest their heads on his shoulders, and Shirabu didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Terushima resting his head on his lap. 

More surprising than the amount of space was the scene paused on the tablet screen.

Ennoshita wrung his hands in his lap. “Um… I thought you said we were going to watch something... ‘badass’.” 

“What’s more badass than this!” Terushima tapped on the screen with his socked toe to unpause the start of the volleyball match. “Ennoshita Chikara leading Karasuno to Nationals victory - that’s way cooler than any action movie.”

Ennoshita was sure his cheeks were going to burst from the sudden blood rush. “But I didn’t do anything, it was-”

Yahaba clapped his hand over Ennoshita’s mouth. “Nope! Whatever you’re going to say: No. Nope. Not having it. Having the best players in the world is meaningless without a good captain.” 

“And if you try to put yourself down,” Futakuchi flopped down to rest across Ennoshita’s and Yahaba’s laps, “we’ll force you to watch this match until your eyes bleed.” 

“Your plays were National levels, too,” Shirabu remarked. “Your team would be nowhere without you covering for them.” 

“You shoulda seen Yahaba freak out when you got that receive in the second set,” Terushima laughed. “The one where you slammed into the announcer table and just ran back in like it was no big deal? He was losing his mind.” 

“...I bruised my knee on the table when I jumped out of my seat…” Yahaba mumbled. 

Any lingering doubts Ennoshita had were lost amongst the laughter; he wasn’t sure what would be harder, to find any faults in their words, or to bring attention to himself when his face was certainly red straight to his ears. 

“C’mon, let’s watch it already!” Terushima tapped on the screen a few more times with his toe again to restart it from the beginning. “I’ve been waiting all day to rewatch this!” 

It was bizarre to watch the match on a small screen in a pillow fort. Being in the match was a blur - he could hardly remember the specifics, could only remember his legs moving on their own long after his mind stopped following. Hinata’s and Tanaka’s spikes, Yamaguchi’s serves, Nishinoya’s receives, Tsukishima’s blocks - every point felt like a hazy miracle, one after another, needling their way to victory against the toughest opponents on the grandest stage. 

Volleyball was so much faster than it felt. The match lasted a lifetime when he was in it, his muscles screaming in agony and adrenaline buzzing harder than his thoughts. On screen, it went by in a flash; he could hardly keep track of the ball, and during Hinata and Kageyama’s quicks, he’d completely lose sight of it. 

But that didn’t keep him from falling into the excitement, getting dragged into the hype by the genuine cheers of his friends and cheering along, even at his own accomplishments. 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad as a player or a captain after all, he thought to himself with a smile as the referee blew the whistle on the match point. 

“You’re gonna play in university, right?” Terushima asked before Ennoshita could gather his thoughts. 

Futakuchi cracked his knuckles. “He has to. I need a rematch.” 

“I... “ Ennoshita glanced away, avoiding the expectant eyes. He swallowed hard, the words heavy in his throat, reluctant to escape. “I wasn’t planning on it.” He’d thought about it, considered it heavily for months. For the past year - past two years, even - volleyball had been most of his life. All of his friends, all of his time, and he loved every moment of it. But when he considered what he wanted more... “I’m going to school for directing, and I want to keep making small movies when I have time, so I won’t have time for practice…”

“That’s fine.” 

Ennoshita glanced up at Shirabu, mouth agape. “It’s… It’s fine?”

“Of course it’s fine. It’s your life.” Futakuchi crossed his arms, pouting. “You’ll just have to make it up to me by letting me star in all your movies.” 

Terushima sprung up from Shirabu’s lap. “I wanna be in your movies! You’re gonna make me a star, right?” 

“No way, I’m the star! I called it first!” 

“But I’m the prettiest one here, so I should be the star,” Yahaba chimed in.

While Yahaba, Futakuchi, and Terushima argued over who was prettiest, Shirabu reached over to turn off the tablet. “Do you know what university you’re going to?”

Ennoshita nodded. “It’ll be in Tokyo, too.” The others were going to Tokyo, two each at different universities, Yahaba and Terushima to one and Futakuchi and Shirabu to another. 

Shirabu grabbed the Espeon plush before he sat back down, cross-legged with the Espeon tucked in the middle. Terushima had bought a plush for each of them - Espeon for Shirabu, Umbreon for Ennoshita, Glaceon for Futakuchi, Leafeon for Yahaba, and Jolteon for himself - but ended up insisting they stay at his place, because he couldn't bear to see them separated. 

“We should look for apartments near each other,” Shirabu continued. “If we look now, we should find a complex with a few openings. Some of us could room together.”

“I call dibs on Ennoshita!” Terushima exclaimed.

Ennoshita gave Terushima an apologetic smile. “Ryuu and I already have plans to room together. But... I'd really love to be neighbors with you all. I think looking for places together is a good idea.” 

Futakuchi shuffled over to sit between Ennoshita and Shirabu, grabbing Shirabu's Espeon to sit in his lap instead. “My uncle has a decent apartment. He's always bragging that it's cheap by Tokyo standards. I can ask him if his building has any openings.”

“So, we're all in then?” Yahaba asked. “Neighbors?” 

After a moment of confirming silence, Terushima cheered. “Hell yeah! We can cook dinners and stuff together! I'm a great cook, just you wait and see.”

“We can share my Netflix,” Yahaba added, leaning against Terushima. 

“And I'll grace you all with my perfect looks and personality,” Futakuchi remarked, ignoring Yahaba's incredulous snort.

Ennoshita smiled; he couldn't ask for better neighbors. Or better friends. “I'll provide the pillow forts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Lity for all the help! ♥


End file.
